


The Arklay Nightmare

by Nivans_Redfield26



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Spencer Mansion Incident, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivans_Redfield26/pseuds/Nivans_Redfield26
Summary: A group of young adults decided to head to the Birkin’s vacation house in the Arklay Mountains to celebrate their college graduation. Unbeknownst to them, there is an old legend that nothing but death lurks in those woods. Meanwhile, Chris Redfield is searching for his sister, Claire, who, along with her friends, has been missing for three weeks. Her last known location was in the woods of the Arklay Mountains.Currently on hiatus, but changes are being made so the story will be finished faster. I'm cutting out some parts and speeding things up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, let alone my first time actually posting what I've written! Please go easy on me when you read this, and forgive me if I overlooked any grammatical errors :) Special thanks to theosymphany for reading over this, making a few corrections, and giving me tons of advice!!

“Shut up, that’s just a myth! You’re so full of shit!” Steve exclaimed.  
“No it’s a true story I swear! My father’s friend is one of the people who died here! He told me so himself!” Raymond stated.  
The teens decided they needed a well-deserved break after their high school graduation. Instead of drinking their IQ’s away, Claire suggested the group go on a camping trip. She thought it would be nice for everyone to go on hikes, enjoy the scenery, take a dip in the lake. What she didn’t want however was for Raymond to tell a scary made-up, cliché’ campfire story that involved a serial killer. “Ray, come on. Let’s not talk about psychopaths and their murdering sprees. Let’s just relax and have a good time,” Claire chimed in.  
“If you wanna relax…try some of this” Parker said as he pulled out a joint.  
“Parker, you’re a life saver! I can not survive an entire weekend sober with all this nature crap!” Jessica exclaimed.  
Claire rolled her eyes and Steve pulled her into an embrace, ensuring her that he agreed with her vacation idea.  
“Although I agree that we could all use some time outdoors Claire, I am not about to pass this up,” Sheva said. “I need to relax. I love nature and all, but the woods at night is still creepy.”  
Raymond stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna go take a piss. Be right back”  
“Hurry up babe!” Jessica called to him as he walked away.  
Steve could tell Claire wasn’t too thrilled about everyone getting high, so he held her a little tighter. “You wanna go for a quick walk?” he asked her.  
She turned to face him with a smile. “Yes,” she replied.  
The pair stood up and began to walk towards the lake.  
“Hey you guys don’t really believe in Raymond’s story right?” Sheva asked uneasy.  
“Nah, he just likes to mess with us. I’m sure it’s not real.” Parker said as he lit the joint he was holding.  
________________________________________

He had walked for a couple of minutes to make sure that nobody was going to follow him. He wouldn’t put it past Parker to scare him from behind the bushes while he was taking a piss, and he did not want Jessica to see him shriek like a little girl. He put in his headphones to calm him down, but kept the volume low enough so he could listen for anyone trying to scare him. He began to quietly sing along to the music. “Come on baby, don’t fear the reaper.”  
Once he was finished he began to head back towards their fire. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned towards the noise in an instant, and shone his flashlight in the direction of the noise. “Parker, you ass! Don’t even try it!”  
Nothing could be heard but the sound of crickets. He felt a light wind, and immediately became uneasy. “Parker, come on man. It’s not funny,” he said, walking towards where he thought his friend was hiding.  
Realizing Parker was nowhere to be found, he knew it was just his imagination. He turned around, walking back towards their campsite. In the blink of an eye, Raymond felt a pain in the back of his head, proceeding to collapse onto the ground.  
________________________________________

Steve led Claire to the lake, trying to keep her happy since their friends were being assholes trying to get high in front of her. It’s not that Claire didn’t know how to party, but she just wanted to spend a nice weekend away with her friends without all of the party bullshit. “Babe, you okay?”  
She came in close and put her arms around his neck, giving him a light peck. “Yeah, I am. It’s fine. At least we’re all together right? That’s what’s important.”  
Steve pulled her by her hand and brought her to the docks, hoping that an intimate moment under the stars would definitely help Claire’s mood, even if she already stated she was okay. They sat on the edge, dipping their feet into the water, and Claire rested her head on Steve’s shoulders. She looked up at him, and their eyes met, staring into each other’s souls. “I love you, Claire Redfield,” he said almost in a whisper.  
She couldn’t help but to grin. She leaned in to kiss him and replied, “And I love you, Steve Burnside.”  
The kiss was slow, passionate, but it slowly began to heat up as Steve moved his lips down to her neck and began to remove Claire’s jacket.  
________________________________________

Sheva was always the first one to feel anything. She didn’t always get high, but when she did, she had a long way to go before she could find her way back. “Guys, I was just thinking, how do stars sleep if they’re always lit up? I can’t sleep with the lights on, so it’s gotta be real hard for them, right?”  
Jessica couldn’t help to laugh and Parker just stared at her confused. “Stars don’t sleep Sheva!”  
“That’s probably because they can’t turn off the light,” she responded.  
Jessica kept laughing as she began to pick at the snacks they packed. “Did we bring any poptarts? I really want a poptart,” she said.  
“Why would we bring poptarts?” Parker asked.  
“To eat them, silly!”  
“I think we have cookies!” Sheva said excitedly.  
“WHERE?”  
“I think we left them in my truck. I’ll get them, you two are already on another planet!” Parker said as he grabbed a flashlight and went to get the girl’s their cookies. “Who was that?” Sheva asked.  
“Who was who?” Jessica questioned, still rummaging through their food supplies.  
Parker chuckled to himself as he walked away. He had never been high with Sheva before, but he never imagined she would ask how stars sleep.  
Upon arriving at his truck, Parker felt something was not right. It was far too silent, and the atmosphere felt completely different. It felt chilly, unfriendly, hostile. Taking a step closer, he realized there was something on the hood of the truck. “Oh my God…Raymond?”  
He rushed over to the lifeless body, noticing the blood practically covering every inch of him. The back of his head looked like it had a rough encounter with a baseball bat. There were large, deep cuts scattered across his back. As soon as Parker turned around to return to the girls, he was met with blood red eyes; it was like staring at the devil. He tried to scream, but his fear had left him immobilized. He was thrust backwards against his truck, the force strong enough to jerk the truck forward, the window breaking in the process, and he fell to the ground. Trying to recover, he pushed himself onto all fours, but whatever was attacking him pulled him up and grabbed hold of each of his arms; it was trying to tear him apart. He was screaming from the pain, and after what seemed like an eternity, it was over. His body fell over, never to get back up again.  
________________________________________

A scream was heard off in the distance. Sheva yelped, jumping over to Jessica. “What was that? Are we going to die?” Sheva asked, more paranoid than ever.  
Jessica looked around, holding onto Sheva, and when she turned to get up, she saw the malevolent red eyes staring her down. “Oh my God, run!!”  
They started to sprint away, but Sheva was knocked off her feet and dragged away by her legs from Jessica, screaming for help to no avail. Jessica kept running as the figure pulled Sheva towards the campfire. “NOOO!!! STOP! HELP!!” After a few intense moments of screaming and torment, the screaming had stopped.  
Jessica tried to run as fast as she could, but she was not in the right state of mind to evade an attacker. She tripped over a large rock, hurting her ankle in the process. She fell over face first, and began to crawl. Sensing she was not alone, she turned around and sat up; she began to cry and tremble as she saw red eyes circling around her from everywhere she looked. 

________________________________________

“Is that Sheva?” Claire asked.  
“I don’t know, come on! We better hurry!”  
They got up from the dock and started running back to their friends, leaving behind their jackets. They ran as fast as they could, hoping that their friends were alright. However, their hope diminished once they had reached their campsite, as a burned body was lying across their fire. The face was almost unrecognizable, the hair and facial features having completely burned away. Steve noticed the boots, and he was able to identify the friend that had been killed. “Holy shit!” Steve screamed, while Claire put a hand over her mouth in shock. “Is that...Sheva?”  
“Who would do this? What the…” Claire was unable to contain her emotions, letting the tears fall out of her eyes. “..wait. Where is everyone else?”  
Steve pulled out his phone to call 911, but there was hardly service in these woods. “I don’t know, but we gotta get out of here and get help!” Steve said, pulling her by the arm and running for their car.  
They could hear rustling from all around them, as if they were being hunted by a predator. Their path led them to an area with bloody bushes that caused them to stop in their tracks, and a silhouette could be seen behind them. They went around and found another body lying on the ground. “Oh god, Jessica! What the hell?” Jessica’s body was scattered in pieces, her face stuck with that terrifying expression she had when she was face to face with their attacker.  
“Come on Claire! We gotta get out of here!” They kept running, hoping that whatever was following them would not catch up to them. Upon arriving at the truck, they saw the bodies of Raymond on the hood and Parker on the ground, missing his limbs. Claire couldn’t hold it in anymore; she collapsed and vomited on the ground. Steve rushed to her side, trying his best to comfort her in any way he could. “Claire, I know it’s gross and upsetting, but if we don’t hurry, we’re gonna be next! Get in the truck, I’ll grab Parker’s keys.”  
Claire followed his instruction, trying to compose herself the best she could. She unlocked the door through the broken window and climbed in. She checked her cellphone, and noticed she had a slight signal. “I got the keys!” Steve shouted. “I have a low signal, I’ll try calling the cops!” She replied.  
As soon as Steve was about to open the door, an arm impaled him from the back, pushing through his chest with ease. “Steve!” Claire screamed. His body was then thrown away like a ragdoll, and she knew she was next. As she was about to dial, the truck was pushed over onto its side. Claire hit her head, and she knew this was it. Instead of calling the cops, she called her brother, wanting to tell him she loves him and say goodbye, but she got his voicemail. “Chris I love you so much...I don’t know what’s happening, but everyone is dead, oh my God!” She was crying hysterically into the phone. “I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, but I love you Chr-” She was cutoff when the truck tipped over once more, causing her to drop her phone. The truck door was pulled off, and Claire looked into the eyes of pure evil, finally realizing what was responsible for their tragedy. “No...you’re not real…” The last thing she saw was a black boot meeting her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the prologue :) I'm hoping to have chapter 1 up within the next week or so, I'm still going over a few things. Btw the part when Jessica and Sheva are high is an actual conversation I watched my two friends have when they got high for their first time. Feel free to comment any advice or criticism. I'm new to this so anything you have to offer is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 1

Three weeks have passed, and he was still no closer to finding her. Three weeks of talking to the police all day, and no clues have been found. Three weeks of hanging posters and handing out flyers, and no one had seen or knew anything. 

MISSING: CLAIRE REDFIELD  
AGE: 18 HEIGHT: 5’5 WEIGHT: 115lb  
AUBURN HAIR, BLUE EYES  
IF ANY YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE CONTACT THE POLICE OR CHRIS REDFIELD IMMEDIATELY!!!

Chris chose the best picture of Claire he had. Her hair was in a ponytail, here blue eyes as beautiful as the ocean. She was wearing the vest he had specially made for her, one that matched his leather jacket with the same slogan on the back: “Made in Heaven”. She still continued to borrow his without asking him, but he knew. She had took it with her when she went away. “Please! It’s nice and warm and I won’t see you for a while, just let me have it!” He was never able to win an argument with his sister. She was just as stubborn as him.

He still couldn’t grasp the concept that his baby sister was gone. There was no trace of her that could be found at all. The police didn’t find any campsite, or vehicles for that matter. They said that the woods in the Arklay Mountains were so vast that the odds of finding her were slim. However, he wouldn’t give up on her, not when she would do the same for him. He will keep looking for her no matter long it takes. 

The police had called of the search for her, and he was furious. How could they stop looking when she’s still out there? He knew the only way he was going to find her if he looked for her himself. He would search the woods all day and night, he would climb every single mountain until he found her.

“I’m coming Claire. Just hang in there...Please…” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sound of tires screeching to a halt caused the birds to fly off the branches they had been comfortably been resting on. A group of young adults pulled up to the Birkin’s vacation home. It wasn’t the best place for a vacation house, but it fit the bill. The woods were quite beautiful; the lake just a few minutes hike, and the view from the mountains was to be cherished. The young adults began to pile out of their cars. The first one to get out was Sherry Birkin, daughter of the famous Dr. William and Annette Birkin, top scientists for the Umbrella Corporation. She was blonde haired, with eyes like an angel. An outsider would assume that because she comes from a rich family that she would be spoiled; in fact, it’s just the opposite. Sherry is one of the nicest and caring people in the world. She’s always willing to lend a hand and her compassion for other people remarkable. Since both her parents were always busy with work, Sherry had felt alone most of her life. This made her appreciate her friends even more, never taking a moment with them for granted. “Come on guys!” She said as she began to walk towards the front door of her house.

“We’re comin’, we’re comin’!” Jake Muller, Sherry’s boyfriend. Before Sherry came along, Jake was always getting into trouble. He never knew his father, and his mother had died when he was young. He spent most of his life bouncing between foster families. Jake considered to just drop school completely, but when he met Sherry, she turned his life around. In less than a year, Jake became a straight A student. He can be arrogant and over protective at times, but deep down, he’s just as caring as her, if not more.

Sherry and Jake were followed by Helena Harper and Piers Nivans, best friends since they were toddlers. Piers and Helena went everywhere together. During their senior year of highschool, they prayed they would both get into the same universities, and by sheer luck, they were both accepted to their first choices. Helena and Sherry were assigned as roommates together their first year, and they clicked instantly. Piers found himself hanging out in their dorm more than he was at his own. 

The next two to get out were Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera; the newest additions to their group. Jill had run into Jake one day at the gym. They had seen each other there a few times before, Jake always going a little too hard on the punching bag. One night, Jill offered to spar with him, and Jake declined because he didn’t want to fight a girl. A week later, and Jill made the first move, using Jake’s temper against him. They had become sparring buddies for a couple months before Jake introduced Jill to his friends. Jill then introduced Carlos to the gang, hoping that he would fit right in as well, and they welcomed him with open arms.

Finally, Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong, the most extraordinary couple. Ada is always teasing Leon and playing hard to get, but Leon can’t help but chase after her. Ever since their freshman year, people were making bets on when they would get together. Jake got stuck driving Leon up here because no one in their right mind trusted Leon behind the wheel. Everyone is still amazed that he was able to get his driver's license, let alone pass on the first try.

They walked through the front door to a grand living room. Two large sofas with a coffee table in between them, a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall above the fireplace, a pool table and a thin chandelier hanging above it all. “Okay guys, first a few rules. Don’t break anything, and if you do, hide it well. No sex in the hot tub or on the pool table, or anywhere people eat. Jake and I have the master bedroom upstairs. There’s another across from ours, one down the hall across from the study, and another past the dining room. Pick whatever one you guys want.”

“Ada and I got the one across from the study!” Leon was quick to claim their room.

“Carlos and I choose the one by the dining room!” Jill chimed in immediately.

“Great, we’re stuck next to the loudest people having sex ever” Piers said to Helena frowning.

“And it doesn’t sound like good sex either.” Helena added, causing everyone to laugh with the exception of Jake.

Sherry moved in to hug Jake. “At least we’ll be getting laid, Helena.”

“Just you wait you two, you’re gonna be hearing a lot of good shit from us” Jake said grinning, earning a face from Sherry. “I’m gonna have her screaming and begging- ow!” Jake was given a jab to the ribs by Sherry. “Don’t over do it” She stated with deadly eyes.

Piers gave an annoying look to Helena. “Nice, you just love to instigate people. I don’t wanna listen to them all night long!”  
“Then maybe you should have gotten yourself a boyfriend, kiddo” Leon said.

“Don’t you have some hair to brush Leon?” Piers replied.

“You guys know we could be playing beer pong right?” Carlos asked

“Finally, something to do around here.” Ada said annoyed.

“We’ve been here for like three minutes and you’re already bored?” Jill asked sarcastically.

“Alright, lets just get drunk and have a good time! Carlos get the beer, Helena grab the cups, Jill start the music, Leon clear the table, and Sherry give me some sugar!” Jake commanded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, earning a giggle from Sherry, an eye rolling from Ada, and an annoyed “ugh” from Piers.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Have you seen her?” he asks as he hands the man a flyer.

“No, I’m sorry. I could hang this on the window for ya,” the man replies.

“Thank you so much. Please, if you see her or hear anything, call me right away.”

He exits the convenience store, praying that someone could tell him something, anything that would find his baby sister. He can’t remember the last time he prayed. Maybe it was after their parents had passed away, and Chris was under the pressure of becoming a parent at the age of eighteen. 

He would visit every business and every house in the city if he had to. Racoon City was quite large, someone must know something. His phone began to buzz, and he rushed to pull it out of his pocket, and when he saw who was calling him, a slight smile formed on his mouth. “Hey Barry. What’s up?”

“Hey Chris, how you holding up? Any news yet?” Barry asked. Barry and Chris have known each other for a long time. He was a second father to himself and Claire, and the Burtons were there for them after their parents had passed away. Being around their family made the tragedy a little easier to endure.

“No, nothing. Someone told me there’s a few houses in the woods that I could check out, maybe someone there could know something. Barry, something doesn’t feel right about this. The police haven’t been able to find a single thing! Surely their cars or something should have been found!”

“Chris, I know it’s hard to keep faith, but you have to try and think positive. Claire is like my own daughter, it’s killing me too, but remember: she’s a Redfield. She’s strong, brave, and she can handle herself in any tough situation. Tell you what, I’ll pull some strings over here to get out of work for a few days and I’ll be on the next flight over.”

“Barry you don’t have to do that, really. They’re probably gonna be mad we’re both on leave.”

“Nonsense! I’ll call you when I know when my flight is. See you soon.”

Chris hangs up and walks down the block to his car. He climbs in and plops down into the seat, taking a slow deep breath, hands tightening around the steering wheel. “Please God, let Claire be alright.”

With that, he starts the engine and begins to drive to the outskirts of the city, making his way into the woods of the Arklay Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, school is kicking my ass and i wrote three versions of this chapter. its bad, i apologize, but hey, I'm new to this cut me some slack. please :)


	3. Chapter 2

_I’m taking my ride with destiny, willing to play my part._

Listening to music always helped him relax, and right now, that’s just what he needed. The voice coming through the speakers was able to keep him from going crazy. The song had always reminded him of Claire - no- it _reminds_ him of Claire. He will _not_ start thinking of her in the past tense. She isn’t gone, she’s a Redfield, and she’s the bravest, toughest girl he has ever known.

Reaching the edge of the city and realizing he was running low on gas, he pulled over to a small rest stop to fill up his tank just in case.

After the car was filled up, he heard footsteps approach him. “You don’t look like you’re from around here,” a voice said.

Chris turned around to see a man, about his height, who appeared to be in his fifties, if not older, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. “No, I’m not.”

“Where you headin off to stranger?”

“The woods in the Arklay Mountains. I’m looking for my sister, Claire. She’s been missing for a few weeks,” he says as he opens the passenger side door, pulling out a poster and handing it to the man. “Have you seen her?”

The man takes the picture and stares at it for a short while. “No, I haven’t, but if she went missing in those woods, odds are she isn’t coming back. Sorry son” he says, handing back the flyer and patting Chris on the shoulder and walking away.

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” he asks, chasing after him.

“Anyone who goes missing in those woods is never found again. Those woods are a one way trip to Death’s door. I suggest you just go back to where you came and move on with your life.”

“She is my life. I will risk anything and everything to find her” he said to the man. Who was he to tell Chris to forget his baby sister? He must not know what it’s like to lose an entire family. He doesn’t know the pain of losing the last bit of happiness that is left in his life.

“Suit yourself, buddy,” the man said as he entered his car. “Just hope I don’t hear about you on the news.”

“If you do, it will because I found my sister.”

The man drove off, and Chris was thinking about what the man said. If what he said was true, that means Claire and her friends weren’t the first ones to go missing in those woods. The police had never mentioned that to him. Maybe they thought he didn’t need to hear anything that might diminish his hope.

He got back in his car, but before he started the engine, he reached into his glove compartment and pulled out his nine-oh-nine handgun, checked the clip, and placed the gun back inside, next to the combat knife Barry had given him. He rather be safe than sorry. After the conversation with the man, he felt he might need it.

He started the engine and began to drive, the trees and mountains in the horizon looming over him coming closer and closer.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Helena slid the sliding doors open and stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the need to get a breath of fresh air. The music blasting through the speakers was starting to annoy her and Leon gets a little too competitive when it comes to beer pong.

She noticed Piers had come out here a while ago, and he hasn’t returned. She spots him leaning against the railing, beer can in hand, staring off into the distant lake and mountains. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

Startled by her, he flinches slightly, the smallest hint of a smile when he realizes who it is. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Be careful, that can be dangerous, especially for you. You might hurt yourself” Helena remarked, moving to sit on the railing, a smirk forming on her face.

“You really shouldn’t be insulting someone when you’re in a position to be easily knocked over.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t do that because then there would be nobody left to listen to all your bullshit.”

He looked down and smiled at that, but she could tell it wasn’t sincere. He seemed a little off the whole day, but she figured the drive must have taken a slight toll on him. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong” she said determined.

“It’s nothing.” He responded, a little bit too cold for Helena, turning to walk away. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Hey!” He turned to look at her. “First of all, cut it out with the dramatics, you’re already feminine enough. Second, don’t keep it bottled up, just tell me.”

She may have insulted him, but her facial expression showed she really cared and was worried for him. She always gave this look whenever she wanted something from someone, and she learned how to make one combined with sincerity. That was enough to make him cave. Always.

“I’m okay” he sighed, “My dad’s still not talking to me, my mom is trying her best to make it work, but it’s no use, and I was just thinking how it’s all gonna be so different when we go home. Leon’s going to police academy, Sherry’s got a nursing job starting in a few weeks. We’re all gonna be away from each other. You guys may be royal pains in my ass, but I’m gonna miss you all.”

Helena couldn’t help but to chuckle. “ Okay, well your dad is an asshole who doesn’t realize what a great son he has. Also, that’s what you’re thinking about? You should be more focused on enjoying the time you have left with us. Instead you’re out here crying we’re never gonna see one another again when you got everyone right here right now. As usual, you always do the wrong thing.”

He made a face and went to shove her lightly, enough to make her scream and grab onto him for dear life, “Not funny!” she yelled hitting his arm.

“I’m also kinda upset that I’m still single, but hey, I’m in my twenties and just starting my life, so there’s still time for that.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re gonna die old and alone.”

He went to shove her again, but this time, she was ready. She kicked him away before he could make his move. “Ow, you bitch!”

Helena began to laugh, and eventually Piers joined in. He couldn’t believe this was his best friend. But Helena had always been there when he needed her, always standing up for Piers whenever someone started harassing him. His favorite moment was when she broke a guy’s nose for calling Piers a faggot, not to mention the one time she yelled at his father. It was long time before she was allowed back into the Nivan’s home while his father was there.

“Come on, let's go back inside” he said, pulling her off the railing.

At that moment, Jill and Carlos walked through the doors. “Hey guys, Carlos and I were gonna take a dip in the lake, you wanna come?” Jill asked.

“Now? Are you high? It’s gonna be dark in a couple hours, not to mention the water is probably freezing!” Helena said.

“She’s got me to keep her nice and warm,” Carlos said pulling her closer to him.

Piers scoffed and shook his head. “Nah, you guys go ahead.”

With that, Jill and Carlos took off for the lake. “You’re really gonna miss all of us?” Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe not Carlos as much” he said.

“And hey, whether you get a boyfriend or not, you know I’ll always be there for you” Helena said pulling him into a hug.

“Alright, don’t get all sappy.”

“Says the gay boy who was just crying about not seeing his friends.”

“Screw off, Helena. You’re sister is the better Harper!”

As they entered the house again they went on with the bickering and sarcastic comments, the foundation of their friendship.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was cold, to say the least. The dimly lit, dark grey cell with nothing but a sheetless bed and a toilet. There was a slight drip coming from the ceiling that was forming into a puddle in the corner of the room. She had lost track of the time, since she had no windows to tell if it was day or night.

Her bruises from that night were finally healed; the ones on her arm at least. She couldn’t see the wounds on her face.

The only person she ever saw was that blond woman who always wore white. She wondered if she knew clothes were available in other colors, or maybe she was just trying to project the image of the innocence that she lacked.

Even with her being the only one who visits, she barely saw the woman. Most of the time, she would bring food to her while she slept. At first, she was reluctant to eat the food, but after a long period without it, she gave in. She hated the way the woman’s voice sounded, as if she was over confident in everything she did. What she wouldn’t give to punch her in her perfect teeth.

She missed the sunshine. She missed the feeling of her hair in the wind while riding her bike. She missed holding her boyfriend’s hand in the park. She missed her brother’s cheesy jokes and his overprotective nature.

All of her friends were gone. Steve was gone. Her only hope now was for Chris to come and save her. She will keep believing it no matter how long it takes. She’s a Redfield, damnit, she will survive to see her brother again. At least she had his jacket to keep him warm. If she couldn’t be with him, she was glad she had a part of him.

_“When stormy weather comes around, it was made in heaven.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason i got this done is i was writing this instead of studying for my midterms. oh well. i wanted to add more, but i decided to save it for the next chapter. sorry if u don't like it, but if u don't, tough nubs to u


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly through the windows, enough to make her hair glow, but dim enough not to hurt her eyes. She rolled over in the bed and cuddled up next to him. Sunday’s were her favorite, the only day they got to sleep in together. 

The two pairs of blue eyes met, and he couldn’t help but to smile. “You’re up early” he says.

She nudges her head onto his bare chest. “I know, just wanted to watch you sleep is all” she responds.

“Creep” he says playfully, earning him a light slap on his arm that is wrapped around her.

“I wish we could lay like this forever Steve,” she says looking up at him.

“Me too.” He pulls her in for a quick kiss, but their lips do not touch.

The creaking of a door opening jolts her awake from her slumber. She wasn’t in Steve’s room anymore. She was back in the ugliness of her prison cell. She would have felt sad, but the presence of the woman in white caused her to remain alert and be on guard.

“What do you want?” Claire asks sitting up, with as much bitterness as she can accumulate.

“Darling, I want many things,” she says. There it is again, that tone of voice that drives Claire mad.

“Just leave, I don’t want to see your smug face, blondie” Claire says, as she readjusts herself on the mattress so her back is against the wall.

“That’s no way to address someone.”

“I don’t know your name, nor do I care what it - ”

“Alex. Alex Wesker. That’s my name. But I suspect you already knew that? My brother tells me you recognized him when you were attacked.”

Claire looks away from the woman’s gaze, a million thoughts going through her head right now. 

“So Alex, is it true? The stories?”

Alex moves slowly to sit next to her on the bed. “Some of it, not all. It’s true that once people come into these woods, they will never return to the world they once knew. At least, not in the same form. However, we don’t eat their flesh and drink their blood. Is that why you’re asking? You’re afraid I’m going to bite your neck and suck your blood?” The woman laughs. Even her laugh is cocky. “Darling, we are not vampires, but we are so much more than human.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Claire asks. She didn’t want to believe the woman, but Alex was the only one who she had spoken to in three weeks. She might as well try to find out as much as she can from her, such as why she’s still alive and what those things were that attacked her and her friends.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Alex says as she gets up and begins to walk out. 

“Wait!” Claire calls after her. Alex turns around in the doorway. 

“Why am I still alive? Why didn’t you kill me, too?” Although she was grateful she was alive, she felt that she didn’t deserve it. Why was she better than her friends, better than Steve?

Alex stood silent for a while, never breaking her gaze with Claire. 

“Oh, darling, all will be revealed in time,” she says as she locks the cell and leaves.

She’s alone again. It is sad to admit it, but even though she hates the woman, Claire misses having people around. The isolation in such a small space was beginning to drive her mad. She is just going to have to toughen up, maybe get closer to Alex. If she can make her drop her guard, maybe she can figure out a way to escape. She better figure out something soon. She may have been spared before, but who knows what the Wesker's have planned for her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris turns off the dirt road in front a small cabin. If someone was living here, they didn’t try hard to keep it up to date. It looked as if it hadn’t been lived in for a really long time, but if it wasn’t for the smoke escaping the chimney, he would have left immediately. 

As he shut off the engine and opened the car door, he saw the curtains from one of the windows suddenly move. Maybe whoever resided here wasn’t used to visitors. 

He puts the car into park, grabs the gun out of the glove compartment, and exits the car. “Can’t be too careful.”

He puts the gun in the back of his jeans and proceeds to walk to the house. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to respond. A few moments passed, and he knocked again. “Who’s there?” a weak voice asks. He sounds as if just those two words took so much energy from him. 

“Sir, my name is Chris Redfield. My sister went missing around here three weeks ago, I was just wondering if you have seen her.”

Silence again filled the air. As he was about to knock again, he heard locks clicking on the door. The door slowly crept open to reveal an old man in a wheelchair who, if Chris had to guess, was as old as life itself. He had an oxygen mask on, so he must have been ready to die any day now. “You shouldn’t have come here then,” is all the voice says. 

“Pardon, sir?”

The old man sighs before gesturing for Chris to enter. “Do you live here alone, sir?” Chris asks as he enters the stranger’s home.

“No, but I am well taken care of,” he replies after shutting the door, wheeling himself near the fireplace.

Chris takes a seat on an old wooden rocking chair, which felt as if it could snap under his weight at any moment. “Sir, what did you mean when you said I shouldn’t have come here?”

The old man is still gazing into the fire, not even attempting to look at Chris. “The only reason I’m going to tell you this...is because I know there is no chance you will not survive the night.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Nice shot!”

Jake and Leon decided to have a go at playing pool, although their shots aren’t as accurate due to the amount of alcohol in their system. They weren’t wasted, but it was enough to throw off their game just a bit. Helena decided to study them and learn how to play. She would do anything to kick Leon’s ass, but Jake was already doing a good job at that already. 

“Shit Muller, you sure you aren’t cheating?” Leon asks.

“How do you cheat in pool?” Ada asks, walking over and putting a hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Ask the cheater” Leon says gesturing to Jake.

The doorbell rings, and they all look around at each other confused. They weren’t expecting anyone to drop by. “Shit Sher, you think those are your folks?” Jake asked.

Sherry gets up from the couch she had been sitting on with Piers. “No, they would have called me if they needed anything. I’ll go check it out. Piers, come with me?”

“Sure,” he says as they walk down the hall towards the front door.

With Sherry out of the room, Jake saw a quick opportunity to talk to Leon. “Yo Leon, come here for a sec” he says pulling him over to the corner of the room.

“What’s up?” Leon asks, confused.

Jake reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. “I wanna give this to Sherry at some point during the week.”

“Is that a ring Muller?”

The girls, overhearing their conversation, rush over. “What? Oh my god, Jake! Are you gonna propose?” Helena asks, louder than she should have. 

“Helena shut up! I don’t want her to find out! And yeah, I am” Jake says, putting the box back into his pocket. 

“You’re crazy about her, aren’t you?” Ada asks, her famous smirk forming on her face.

“Yeah.”

“You sure about this? Isn’t it a little too soon?” Leon asks. 

“Back off, Leon! Just because Ada would say no to you doesn’t mean Sherry will say no to him,” Helena says, earning a giggle from Ada.

“She does have a point babe.” Leon looks over to her, about to open his mouth to say something, when they hear Sherry and Piers return, along with a stranger.

“Um, who’s this?” Helena asks.

“This is Chris,” Sherry starts. “His sister and her friends went missing around here a few weeks ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry it took eons to get this out, ive had exams every week. i apologize it is short, there was more to this chapter, but i decided to make that part of chapter 4, so at least that one is like 70% finished. i also have another idea in mind for a story, so i have been working on that a little bit too.


	5. Chapter 4

Leaving the old man’s house, he was frantic. He didn’t know what to do. He knows he can’t do this alone, but he will not ask anyone to put themselves in harm’s way. However, Chris knew he had to at least have some backup just in case. Before he gets back into his car, he pulled out his cellphone to try to contact Barry, but he had no service. “Well, shit,” he mumbled to himself. He looked up at the sky, noticing that there was only another hour or so of sunlight. He had to be quick if he was to reach the mansion before nightfall.

He climbs into his car and speeds back down the dirt path. He noticed that the tire marks on the ground looked pretty fresh. Perhaps if there is another house this way, he could ask about Claire and ask to use their phone.

After a couple of minutes of driving, he pulled up to a large house, too small to be considered a mansion. The mansion the old man mentioned must be further down then. He exited the car, noticing the loud music coming from inside the house. Some young, stupid teenagers are probably having a party, but asking to use their phone was still worth a shot.

He approached the front door and rang the doorbell. He was waiting for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened, revealing a short blonde girl wearing a tank top and ripped jeans and a tall brown haired man wearing a open button down shirt with a v-neck tee underneath with skinny jeans. Yeah, they were teens. “Hi, I’m sorry to bother you. My name is Chris Redfield, and my sister, Claire, went missing around here not too long ago. I was wondering if you have seen anything.” He was going to hand them a flyer, but realizing he left them in his car, he pulled up a picture of her off his phone.

“No, I’m sorry. We just got here today,” the blonde girl started. Chris could hear the sympathy and compassion in her voice. She genuinely cared, and she didn’t even know him or Claire. He smiled inwardly, happy that people like this girl still exist. She looked at the photo of the Claire. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Chris said. “I’m also very sorry to ask you this, but I don’t have any cell service out here. Do you have a phone I could borrow?”

“Yeah sure. We have a landline. Service out here sucks, even with wi-fi.” She gestured for the man to enter. Chris started to walk in, taking a split second to notice the other man had not taken his eyes off him. He was probably suspicious of strangers, and Chris couldn’t blame the kid.

“I’m Sherry, by the way,” she said, reaching out to offer her hand, and Chris obliged. “And this is Piers.” Chris offered the man his hand, and he reluctantly took it. “Nice to meet you, sir” Piers said, in a low, shy voice. Chris chuckled at the kid’s uneasiness. “Chris is fine, kid.”

Now Piers’s usual demeanor returned. “I’m twenty two, I’m not a kid. _Sir_.”

“There’s a private phone in the study you can use,” Sherry cut in, giving Piers a look. “Follow me.”

She lead him out of the hallway into a living room filled with people who he didn’t know. “Um, who’s this?” the brown haired girl asks.

“This is Chris. His sister and her friends went missing around here a few weeks ago.” Sherry turns to Chris and points down the hall. “The study is the second door on the right, and the phone is to your left.”

“Thank you again, Sherry.” With that, he walks out of the room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sher, why are you letting a total stranger into the house?” Jake was furious with her, but he knew better than not to show all of his anger. Otherwise, he would be in more than he bargained for.

“Forgive me for caring, Jake. Give the guy a break, his sister is missing. The least I could do is let the poor man use my phone. And besides, this one over here,” she says pointing to Piers, “can’t take his eyes off the guy for a second.”

“What?! What do you mean? I wasn’t staring!” Redness was slowly creeping its way onto Piers cheeks.

“And then he doesn’t even know how to flirt properly. Chris called him ‘kid’ and he got all defensive. Always one for dramatics.” Sherry stated, hands on her hips and smirk on her face. It was if she was proud she had just embarrassed him among all of their friends.

“I remember one time at our last party, he was trying to flirt with some junior, and he was so nervous and drunk he brought up bread or some shit” Leon said, with Ada chuckling by his side.

“Okay, can we drop it? I suck at everything, alright? And I’m not interested, and the guy isn’t here for me or any of us. We done?”

Helena rushed over to him immediately. “Don’t worry, I’ll get him to look past the awkwardness and unorthodoxness that is you!”

“That’s not even a word!” Piers yelled.

“For you, we can make an exception.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Barry? It’s Chris.”

“Chris?” Barry’s hoarse voice came through the phone. It sounded like the call had woken him from a deep sleep. “Where are you? Your called ID didn’t show up.”  
“I’m calling from one of the houses in the woods. Listen, I don’t have much time. I need a favor and it won’t be an easy one.”

“Ha, they never are. But I’ll do all I can, whatever it is.”

“You still have a few favors to throw in with people in Racoon, right? Well, if I have the correct intel, and it’s not a very reliable source, there’s this mansion in the woods that has this secret underground lab of sorts. They run experiments on people’s bodies trying to make a virus or something. Claire might be there, and I’m going to get her out. I need you get help out here if you can.”

“Chris, you know I’d help you in a heartbeat, especially since it involves finding Claire, but do you really think any of my friends would go out on a limb as thin as this one?

Chris had to agree with Barry. The situation seemed ridiculous, but even if there was the smallest chance of finding Claire, he was going to take the risk.

“Barry, please. I can’t do this alone, but I’m going no matter what. And I need to go now, I’ve got maybe a half hour of sunlight left.”

Barry sighed into the phone, and then silence fell upon both of them. Eventually, Barry spoke up again. “I’ll do my best Chris. Where is this mansion? You have coordinates?”

“There not exact, but it’s northwest from the lake. And Barry, only ask someone you trust. Apparently, the law enforcement is in on this.”

“Don’t you worry about that. I know some people. I should be in Racoon in a couple hours. I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks, Barry.” He was about to hang up, when Barry interrupted him.

“Chris, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“...Be careful. And bring her home.”

“I will.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_“Access granted.”_

The door opened and she put the keycard back in her pocket. The lab was filled with scientists working as hard as she has. There are multiple containers filled with their best subjects. Monitors and vials could be seen throughout. Despite their progress, she knew they were almost finished with their experiment, and while she’s glad they have achieved this, she will miss working towards a goal. Or perhaps, this is only just the beginning.

Alex turns to see her brother staring into one of the large containers holding their prized specimen. Every time he saw it, he was in awe. She too was pleased with the amount of progress they have achieved.

“You can’t keep her forever,” her brother tells her, without turning around. His blonde hair slicked back, wearing an all black ensemble, contrasting her her white, and the dark shades that he never removed.

“I know.” Alex says, somewhat defeated, which is out of her character. She realizes this too late and knows her brother will pick up on her tone.

“Don’t tell me you actually have feelings for the girl,” he says, turning to look at her. Thank heavens for his shades that he always wore. She hates the way his eyes feel, knowing very well that he can see right through her.

“Of course not, Albert. She is beneath us.”

“Good, and don’t forget it. She will make a wonderful test subject for the virus. I have some other things to attend to,” he starts as he begins to exit the lab. “Inform the Birkin’s that I will be meeting with them to discuss their progress within the next few days. Speaking of which, some unfortunate souls have taken residence in the Birkin’s vacation home. I do believe we need a few more subjects to ensure our success.”

“Are they relatives to the Birkin’s? If they are, we shouldn’t. We don’t want to cause any trouble more than we need, Albert.”

Although she can’t see his eyes, this time she felt them looking right through her. Her usual strong front began to crumble. This had never happened before. She had always been a strong one. It must be the girl, the human is starting to get to her. He walked right up to her, face inches away from her own, and she never understood the feeling of fear until this moment.

“Who cares about those humans? Have you forgotten your place? They are ours to do with as we please! You dare not to become as weak as them! And if you must know, their daughter has brought a few guests. The Birkin’s ask only that we do not harm their daughter. They understand how important our work is! Why can’t you?”

“I know how important it is! You know how hard I’ve worked with these scientists for over a decade!” Her usual demeanor was beginning to return. “I’ll order our newest subjects to be unleashed on the house. Then, I’ll send a team to recover their bodies.” Hopefully, Albert would back down now. She was strong, but he was much stronger than she ever could be.

“Good. See to it. Make sure you give the entire staff their vaccines,” he says with a slight chuckle. With that, Albert left the lab, and Alex began to make the preparations.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thirteen...Fourteen...Fifteen._

Life in the cell wasn’t much fun. Claire resorted to count the water drops from the ceiling. Yesterday, she counted an average of 78 drops an hour. Today, it seemed like it would be less than that.

God, she wish she hadn’t suggested going camping.

God. Is he even real? What kind of twisted God would put anyone in such a horrible predicament?

She started pacing back and forth. She couldn’t sit still. She hates feeling like a caged animal who is about to be put down. She doesn’t want to admit it to herself, but she’s starting to lose hope. She’s trying her hardest to keep it alive, but with every passing moment, it starts to fade away.

The sound of her cell door being flung open startled her from her thoughts. Four men rushed into the room and restrained her.

“What the fuck? Get off of me!” She was kicking and screaming. She wouldn’t go down without a fight. She kicked one of the men in front of her right in the face and elbowed the one behind her. Thank god Chris taught her a few moves.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop all of them in time. She felt something stab her neck, and immediately her vision began to blur. She felt faint. “What the hell? What was that?”

She collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the men looking down at her. One of them was waving what looked like an empty syringe. The last thing she was before she closed her eyes was the blonde woman walking into the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pair was laughing and holding each other’s hands as they were walking back to the cabin. Helena had warned them the water was going to be cold, but Jill couldn’t resist. Her wet bathing suit under her clothes was beginning to make her even colder. “Let’s hurry, I’m cold!”

“Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into so don’t complain,” Carlos responded jokingly.

“If you hurry up, I’ll reward you when we get back to the house.”

Carlos looked at her as she raised her eyebrows. He immediately picked her up, causing her to yelp, and began to sprint back towards the house. “Jeez, I can make you do anything I want,” she said between laughs.

After a couple minutes of running, Carlos tripped on a fallen tree branch, causing the pair to collapse into the dirt. “Shit! Jill, you okay?”

The sound of her laughing put him at ease. At least she wasn’t pissed at him. “Yeah, I’m fine, but I think I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

He helped her to her feet, but before they started to walk again, Carlos noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a man, bent over on the ground. “Jill, look over there,” he said pointing to the man in the distance. “I thought the nearest house was further away.”

“I guess not. Come on, let’s go,” Jil said yanking his arm.

“Wait, he looks like he’s hurt. Let’s just make sure he’s okay.”

Jill sighed, but ultimately agreed with him anyway. “Fine, let’s just be quick. I don’t want to be near a total stranger in the woods.”

They began to walk closer to the man. His skin didn’t look right, it looked like a pale green, and he could see some blood on the man’s cheek. “Hey buddy, you alright?” Carlos asked.

Getting up close, Carlos noticed a foul stench filled the air. He saw that there was a dead rabbit or something in front of the man, bloody and some organs sticking out. The man stopped what he was doing, and slowly turned around to face Carlos.

“What the fuck?”

The man let out a moan and leaped towards Carlos, eyes filled with hunger and mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wrote this instead of doing homework and studying. honestly, I didn't proofread it and I apologize for any mistakes, but I just felt the urge to post it right away. sorry if it sucks lol


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long :)

The study was quiet. A simple office desk, a few bookshelves, a small sofa in the corner and most noticeably, a grandfather clock. He’s glad some people still cherish the older finer things in the world. He peeked out of the window behind the desk. It didn’t look like he had a lot of time before dark, especially in a forest. He hurriedly exited the study and returned to the main living room where the teens were still enjoying themselves.

“All done?” Sherry asks. She’s so perky and caring; he doesn’t know how she can do it. Even at his happiest, Chris is seldom seen smiling.

“Yeah. I’m gonna head out now. Thank you very much, Sherry.” He starts to walk for the exit before she calls after him.

“Wait, I’ll walk you out!” She hurries over to his side.

She opens the front door for him and he walks through, but he turns around to face her as he steps out onto the welcome mat. “Hey Sherry, you wouldn’t happen to know if there’s like a mansion or something around here, would you?”

“A mansion?” she asked. “Out here? I wouldn’t think so. Why do you ask?”

Now Chris wasn’t so sure calling Barry for help was a good idea. What if it turned out to be nothing? Then again, it’s better to be safe than sorry. “The old guy who lives in the small cabin a few miles down told me it might be worth checking out.” No reason to tell her everything the man told him. He wouldn't want to worry the girl or make her fear for her safety.

“Old man? You mean Mr. Spencer? I thought my parents told me he died a long time ago. Man, I haven’t seen him in years. He said there’s a mansion out here? Are you sure it’s not just an old man telling stories?”

Sherry did have a point. “Yeah, maybe. I think I’ll still take a look. Okay Sherry. Thanks for everything, have a good one.” He started to walk back to his car.

“Thank you. And Chris!” He turned around to face her. “I hope you find her.”

He gave a silent nod and continued on.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I feel bad for the guy,” Piers said. “I don’t know what I would do if I had a missing sister.”

“Me too. Deborah means so much to me, I don’t know if I would be able to go on if she wasn’t in my life anymore.” Helena said, looking down at the floor. The thought of losing Deborah, the one person other than Piers who had stuck through thick and thin with her, who had seen her at her highest highs and her lowest lows. “Maybe we should ask him if he needs help?”

“Don’t even bother,” Jake said. “The guy looks like a total jarhead.”

“You can be such an ass sometimes, Jake” Helena said. “Give the guy a break.”

“Give who a break?” Sherry asked returning to the room.

“Chris,” Helena started, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Your boyfriend is being a douche.”  
“Knock it off, Jake” Sherry said. “But he said he was looking for some big, old mansion that’s supposedly out here in the woods, but I’ve been here practically every summer since I was six. I would think I would find a ginormous mansion sitting in the middle of the woods.”

“Maybe we should offer him some help, see if there’s something we can do?” Helena asked.

“You go right ahead,” Leon said. “I feel bad for the guy, I do, but I’m not about to go hiking in the woods with a total stranger for a mansion or whatever. I came here to party and have a good time, not search for a girl who is unlikely to be found.”

“I’m with Kennedy,” Jake said.

“Fine, I will,” Helena said, leaving the room at once.

“You’re actually going?” Ada asked.

“Yes, I am,” Helena snapped.

“Woah, woah, take it easy Harper,” Piers said walking over to her. “First of all, it’s almost dark, you shouldn’t be walking around the woods at night with someone you don’t know. Second, if you’re going, you are not going alone.”

“Well, are you going to come with me?”

“Seeing as I can’t talk you out of it, I guess so. Let me grab a flashlight first.”

“Aw, Piers does love you Helena” Sherry said grinning.

“Oh, please. He just wants to go with Chris so he can suck his di-”

“Helena!” Piers yelled. “Really?! Shut up and keep walking before I change my mind.”

The pair walked out of the room, or more like Piers shoved Helena out of the room muttering curses under his breath while she smiled.

“Is she wrong though?” Leon asked.

“Shut up, you know Piers cares about others more than himself,” Sherry said.

“It’ll probably get him killed someday.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure about this?” Piers asked. Not that he didn’t mind helping a person in need. He’s spent a few Thanksgivings volunteering at homeless shelters, participated in many charity events throughout his life, and donated blood whenever he could. However, walking through the woods at night with someone he doesn’t even know doesn’t sit quite right with him.

“Why not? Look, we’ll just ask him if he wants some help or some company going to whatever house. He might not even say yes, and if he does, then we only spend an hour tops with him. Alright?”

There it is again. That same face she always makes that leads to Helena winning whatever they were arguing about. “Stop making that face, you can’t use twice in the same day!”

Helena giggled. “Okay, okay, just stop being a wuss.”

Piers sighed in defeat and Helena opened the front door. As Piers shut the door, Helena began calling out for Chris. “Chris? Chris, you still here?”

“Over here,” Chris’s voice called from the left, waving to them. It looks like he was searching his car for something. Helena and Piers start walking towards him. “By the way,” Helena whispers, “when this is over, if you don’t ask for his number, I’ll ask for you.”

Before he could even reply, Helena continued to talk to Chris. “Hey, I’m Helena, and you met Piers. We were just wondering if you would like some help. I have a younger sister, too, and I can’t imagine losing her, so if there’s anything I can do to help, I’d be glad to do it.”

Chris studied the pair. On one hand, he’s grateful that total strangers are willing to lend a hand and legitimately care. He’s kicking himself right now thinking they were just some dumb kids drinking all day long. On the other hand, if what the old guy said is true, he will not put anyone’s life on the line. Then again, the story could just be some made up fable. “That’s very nice of you, Helena, but it’s not necessary. I don’t want to interfere in your vacation.”

“Look, sir -” Piers started.

“Still won’t drop the sir, eh kid?” Chris quipped.

“Look, _Chris_ ” Piers emphasized, “We really don’t mind. It’s almost dark anyway, so it’s better that you’re not alone.”

The two held their gaze, and Helena could not help a wide grin forming on her face. She decided to wait to see how long it would take for them to remember she’s still here. Looking up at the sky, she remembered they’re running out of daylight, so he cleared her throat to break them from their staring contest. Immediately, they both realized what they were doing and let out awkward coughs and rubbed their necks. “So boys, shall we?”

“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” Chris asked.

“No. We’ll just follow you,” Helena said.

“Alright,” Chris said in between laughs. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed a flashlight from his trunk, and Piers turned on the one he had taken from the house, and the trio were beginning their journey into the woods.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed as if she had been watching the monitor for an eternity. The girl still hasn’t woken yet. She was really falling for this human girl, wasn’t she?

Alex never really grew up to develop a bond with another person. Her brother was focused on one thing and one thing only: power. While she too craved this power, deep down, she wanted more than that. What good is power when there is no one to share it with?

The scientists in the lab were always too afraid to get too close to her, but she preferred it that way. It prevented them from standing up to her and ensured they worked extra hard not to disappoint her or her brother. The Birkin’s were the closest thing she could call to friends, and she is not too fond of them. But this human, her beauty, her spirit, everything makes Alex crave her.

Maybe in another life, they could have had a chance. A normal life Alex could have lived. Despite being superior to the humans, she is still far inferior to her brother. She’s stuck in the middle ground, and she’s there all by herself.

She’s losing focus on what’s important: power. Albert can always stay on task, why can’t she? He’s always been the better Wesker. The virus bonds with his body wonderfully, but it’s different for her. It didn’t change her the way it changed him. It’s her illness. She’s rotting from the inside out, and the virus is only prolonging her death. She’s not sure how much time she has left, but she needs a lot more to finish her research. Only then can she survive.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun is no longer visible, but hints of daylight remain in the sky. They’ve walked for about ten minutes now, making awkward small talk along the way. Although he isn’t alone, Chris has to admit that these woods are pretty creepy. The crickets are loud and annoying, the owls hooting make him feel ill at ease, and he swears he heard a wolf howl, but Helena insists that there’s no wolves over here.

By now, the three have run out of things to talk about, like the weather, the creepy sounds, how much time they have left until dark. So, Chris decides he might as well get to know his companions a little better. “So, Helena, Piers. You guys in college or something?”

“Yeah,” Helena replies. “Just graduated about a month ago. We were finally able to free up our schedules and make time for a vacation to celebrate. What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Air Force.”

“Really?” That’s awesome!” Helena exclaims. “That explains why you’re so bulked up, right Piers?” Helena asks, giving a suggestive wink.

“Shut up, Helena. So what are you, a pilot?” Piers ask.

Before Chris can reply, a scream could be heard not too far away.

“What the hell?” Piers asks.

“We’re supposed to be alone out here!” Helena says.

Chris pulls out his handgun, earning a gasp from Helena and Piers, and clicks the safety off. “Stay close,” he says.

“Nice to know you were armed,” Helena says sarcastically.

They head towards the sound of what they think is a man howling in pain. “Wait a minute. Doesn’t that sound like Carlos?” Piers ask.

As if on cue, Carlos and Jill appear, Carlos resting his weight on her, an arm slung around her shoulder. There’s blood, a lot of blood. “Holy shit! What happened?” Piers yells as he rushes over to take some of the weight off of Jill.

“There was some guy who looked hurt and he started attacking Carlos!” Jill says, barely able to catch her breath. “He looks like a monster or something! He started biting and clawing like an animal!”

“It hurts like hell!” Carlos yelled.

“We gotta get you back to the house!” Helena says.

“Wait!” Chris says holding up a hand to them. “Be quiet for a second. Do you hear that?”

As the group fell silent, a low growling could be heard in front of them.

“The hell is that?”

The “man” that Carlos and Jill encountered earlier appeared in front of them, and he wasn’t alone. Another man to his left, and a woman and a dog to the right. “We have to go, now!” Jill yelled.

“Go, I’ll cover you guys!” Chris yelled.

Jill and Piers started running with Carlos in between them and coming up from behind. The dog decided to attack first, charging Chris. He raised his weapon, took a second to aim, and with one shot to the front of it’s head, the dog went down. The others were coming closer as well, and more could be seen behind them. “Shit,” Chris cursed, starting to run to catch up to the rest of the group.

“Hurry up! Run!” Helena called back to Chris.

A pack of dogs started to close in on them, and Chris stopped again to fire a few rounds to slow them down. One went down quick, and another took three shots to kill. “Fuck, just keep running!” Chris called as he started to sprint again.

In the distance, a figure dressed in a black ensemble was grinning at the dilemma these people have found themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this will be somewhat a chrisxpiers story, but it won't be the main focus. hope you enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets crazy. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long to get this out, so I made it a bit longer this time. While I can't promise regular updates, my goal is to have the next chapter up before Halloween (school and work leave me like no time to write). I'm hoping to at least update monthly. Hope you like it! Also, please ignore any spelling/grammar errors. I proofread this twice but I really pushed to get this posted ASAP so I may have overlooked a few things.

The party had reached an all time low, dying down since there were only the four of them left. Jake and Sherry were lying on the couch, Jake on his back while Sherry was resting on his chest,  while Leon and Ada remained by the kitchen counter. 

 

_ It’s been awhile since Piers and Helena left with Chris _ , Sherry thought to herself. _ I hope they’re okay.   _ Maybe she was just overreacting. 

 

“I could get used to this,” Jake said, interrupting her thoughts..

 

“To what?” Sherry asked. “Us laying down together? We always do that.”

 

“No,” he chuckled. “Us together.”

 

Sherry rose off his chest and sat up.  “What do you mean?”

 

He sat up to be at eye level with her, but before he could get a word out, a horrid, inhuman sound could be heard somewhere outdoors. “The hell was that?” Leon asked.

 

“What was what?” Sherry asked.

 

“You didn’t hear that? Sounded like either someone is dying or getting really good head.”

 

“Great comparison,” Ada said.

 

The room that was illuminated by the lights hanging overhead has now become dimly lit solely by the fireplace. Darkness began to swallow the house, and the remaining quartet started to become uneasy.

 

“Shit, Sher, where’s the fuse box?” Jake asked getting up from the couch.

 

“Basement I think? Hang, on let me grab a flashlight from the closet.”

 

Her journey to the hall came to a quick end, as the sound of glass shattering from a nearby window caused her to stop in her tracks. “Okay, what is going on?” she asked.

 

Jake immediately began to run to a nearby room while Leon went to investigate the noise. “Helena and Piers are probably just playing a prank,” Ada said, the least affected of everyone. Somehow she always manages to stay calm and collected, even in the worst situations. 

 

“I don’t think they would cut the power and break my windows. Jake, where did you go?” she called out to him. 

 

A few moments later he appeared, with a magnum and rifle in his hands. “What are you doing with my dad’s guns!? Are you crazy?”

 

“Better to be safe than sorry,” he said, handing a rifle to Leon as he returned into the room.

 

“Anything other than a rifle? Not my best weapon.” Leon said.

 

“There’s also a shotgun but - ”

 

“NO!” Sherry yelled. “We’re not gonna start going around shooting everything. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Any suggestions then?” Leon asked.

 

“Let’s just grab some flashlights, check the fuse box, and have a look around outside. Without the guns.”

 

_ Well, that is the logical option, _ Jake thought to himself. But he was not about to take any chances. Not where Sherry was concerned. “I’m still taking the gun, Sher. Not taking any risks.”

 

“I agree,” Ada said, holding a flashlight in her hand. Apparently she went to grab one during the argument.

 

“I’m going back for the shotgun. Ada, you want the rifle?”

 

She contemplated that for a moment. “Why not?”

 

Ada handed off the flashlight to Sherry and took the rifle from Leon. “Jake, Sherry, you want to check the fuse box or outside?”

 

“We’ll take the outside. Come on, Sher Bear.”

 

Jake started walking to the entrance as Sherry followed him close behind. “If you shoot anyone, I swear to God I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“Alright, let’s check the fuse box, Ada.”

 

The pair started to head for the basement, but navigating through a dark house would prove rather difficult. “I need to grab another flashlight.” 

 

“Can’t you just use your phone flashlight?” Leon asked.

 

“If we really are in trouble, then that will kill its battery.”

 

Ada was always the smartest in the group, though Leon wouldn’t feed her ego by telling her that. He always feared that Ada would realize she could do better than him.Wow, doubting yourself and not wanting to compliment your girlfriend with the fear that she’s too good for you is definitely a sign of a healthy relationship. 

 

A brief moment of being blinded by light caused Leon to abandon his thoughts and return to Ada smiling playfully. “Cut it out, Ada.”

 

“You make it so easy to toy with you.”

 

Leon just shook is head and went to find Mr. Birkin’s shotgun. He found the weapon cabinet in the master bedroom. He located some ammo, loaded the weapon, and put some more in his pocket, just in case. 

 

It almost sounded as if thunder had roared in the sky. Growling and screaming could now be faintly heard outside. “What the hell is going on out there?”

 

Leon and Ada started rushing to the front door when the sound of glass shattering in the living room caused them to halt, their eyes landing on the four legged creature that had rudely intruded into the Birkin’s home. “Is that a dog?” Ada asked.

 

It looked like it had died and come back to life, covered in blood, eyes white, and missing an ear. It was growling and began to approach the duo. “Not a friendly one,” Leon said as he aimed towards it. The second the beast leaped in the air, Leon fired, sending it back to the floor. “Come on, we gotta find the others.”

 

Once they opened the door, it was like viewing a small warzone. There were about a dozen or so people, if they could be called that, their skin a pale green, moaning unholy sounds, and Jake shooting any who got too close to he and Sherry. “Jake we gotta go!” Sherry yelled. 

 

“Go, I’ll cover you!”

 

“Get in! Hurry!” Leon yelled.

 

That option went out the window as Ada noticed some had found their way inside and were now beginning to surround them on all sides. She shut the door and cursed under her breath. “Please tell me one of you has the car keys,” she said.

 

“Jake?” Leon asked coming over to provide some help.

 

“Doesn’t matter, the tires are slashed!”

 

“They’re  in the house so we can’t go there!” Ada yelled.

 

“Just run then!” Jake yelled. 

 

“Where?” Sherry asked. “Were in the woods in the middle of the night!”

 

“Just go!”

 

The four began to run. To where, they did not know, but it seemed anywhere other than here was safer. Unfortunately for them, they were being pursued by the horrendous stalkers.

 

* * *

  
  


They had finally caught enough distance between themselves and whatever was chasing them. Jill was exhausted from having to carry Carlos for so long, and Carlos was in a lot of pain, so they decided to take a quick break, thirty seconds at most. Those things may be slow, but who knows what else might be out here?

 

Piers and Jill carefully placed Carlos on the ground, cries of agony blending with pants of exhaustion from the group. Helena kept looking around to keep watch and Chris was reloading his gun. 

 

“How you doing, Carlos?” Piers asked.

 

“What’s it look like?” he replied. “God, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Can one of you try calling for help?” Jill asked, kneeling besides Carlos.

 

“I got no service,” Helena stated. “Any of you?”

 

Alone, exhausted, and unable to call for help. What a great vacation they were having.

 

“We need to keep moving,” Chris said. “If we can make it back to the house, you can drive out of here and get Carlos to a hospital.”

 

It took a minute for his words to sink in. When Piers realize what he said, he looked up at him. “What do you mean ‘you can drive out of here’. What about you?”

 

“I’m not leaving until I know anything else about Claire.”

 

His tone was firm, and he was not going to change his mind. He could be this close to finding Claire, so he won’t let anything stand in the way of that.

 

“Are you crazy?” Piers began, rising and walking towards him. “ We can get out of here and the police will come back and find her. Don’t try to be the hero and get yourself killed!”

 

“I could be so close to finding her, I am not giving up now! But I won’t put your lives in danger.”

 

“Don’t be stupid! If - ”

 

“Alright!” Helena said coming in between the two. “While it is very amusing to watch you two argue like a married couple, our main priority is getting Carlos help. Once we get back to the house, we’ll use the landline and call for help. Then we just barricade ourselves inside in case those... _ things _ or whatever come back.”

 

Although Helena came up with a good plan, they didn’t even have time to start it, as the sounds of footsteps and heavy breathing began to approach. They all turned to look, and four dark silhouettes could be made out, accompanied by some sort of light. “What the hell?” Jill said.

 

“It’s the others,” Chris said.

 

“Guys!” Helena yelled, jumping and waving her arms. “Over here! Sherry, Jake!”

 

“What are you guys -” Sherry started to let out, but was unable to finish as her eyes landed on Carlos. “Oh my God! What happened to you?”

 

“We were attacked,” Jill spoke for Carlos, seeing how the pain makes everything difficult for him. “We thought the guy needed help, but he lunged at Carlos. I kicked him off him and we started to run when we realized that there were more of them. Eventually we ran into these guys,” she said gesturing to Chris, Helena, and Piers, “and then they helped us get away.”

 

“Why are you guys running through the woods?” Piers asked.

 

“We were also attacked,” Ada said.

 

“Why didn’t you take the car?” Helena asked.

 

“Jeez, you think we didn’t think of that?” Jake snapped. “We thought it would be more exciting to run through the woods at night. Any other stupid questions you got?”

 

“Chill out Jake, she asked a reasonable question, so back off,” Piers said.

 

“Someone slashed the tires,” Leon said. “We were going to stay in the house but they got inside, so we ran.”

 

“Who the hell would slash the tires?” 

 

“Why haven’t you called for help?”

 

“There’s no service dumbass!”

 

“Don’t make me kick your ass Jake!”

 

“Would you guys calm down?”

 

Chris began pacing while the rest of the group began to swap stories and argue with one another.They all seemed to be having the best of luck. They’re in the woods at night, they are being attacked by potential monsters, they have no way to call for help, and now they have nowhere to hide.  _ Think, Chris. Think. _

 

Eventually, Chris came to a conclusion. There was possibly only one place where they could go that might provide some sort of safety. Either that, or it could be the worst mistake they have ever made.

 

“Everyone, shut up!” he yelled, and silence fell over the group, with the exception Carlos hissing in pain. “We need to get to that mansion.”

 

Everyone looked at him with confused and concerned expressions. “But I thought there was no mansion,” Sherry said.

 

“There might not be, but it’s our only shot of shelter, and maybe there’s a phone we could use to call for help.”

 

Jake and Leon wanted to protest, but Carlos shut them up. “Help me up and let’s get fucking going,” he said. “I’m starting to feel worse.”

 

Then they heard it again. The low moaning. They all froze, unsure of what to do. Chris began to scan the surrounding area, not able to locate the source of the sound, even though he know what it came from. “Get him up, now, and let’s get moving.” Chris said.

 

Leon handed off his shotgun to Helena and went to take Jill’s place in helping Carlos. “Any idea of what direction we’re heading?” Piers asked pulling Carlos up. 

 

_ Northwest of the lake. _ Chris looked up to the sky and saw where the moon was located and tried to figure out where the sun had set. He did his best guess at determining where northwest was. “That way,” he pointed. 

 

They all hurried to start moving quickly, as the low moaning began to grow in volume, indicating that more and more were getting closer to them.

 

* * *

 

“Now that you have all received your vaccines, get back to work. Send our most recent findings to Mr. Birkin, and each of you send me the final results of your tests.”  _ Unfortunately, they won’t be able to. _

 

“You there,” Alex says to one of the scientists, “inform my brother that it has been taken care of.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

As amusing as this would be to watch in person, she’d  rather not be around these futile subordinates any longer. It’ll be just as pleasing to watch this from the security cameras. She lets out a chuckle thinking of fun this is going to be.

 

Her delight doesn’t last long, however. The redheaded girl pops into her mind once again. No wonder why Albert sees her as weak, she cannot shake this affinity that has grown while Claire has been here.  _ No. Do not call her by name. She is inferior, she is beneath you. _

 

When Alex reaches her quarters, she takes a seat in front of her computer monitors. It won’t be long now. Even so, she cannot but help to check the camera of the prison cells. She’s lying down, asleep.  Alex has this desire just to lie there next to her, look into those gorgeous eyes and caress her soft, delicate cheeks. 

 

But she never will, which must be so. Everything she and Albert have worked for will have been for nothing if she lets a silly attachment get in the way.

 

She turns back to observing the staff. Watching their demise will bring her back to her pleasant mood.

 

And she was right, it is making her feel better.

 

One by one, they all begin to drop to their knees, clawing at their throats, gasping for air. Some just simply pass out, which is frankly, quite dull. The ones who are in excruciating pain, those are the exciting ones to watch. She starts laughing, and she can’t stop. This is just too fun to watch.

 

* * *

 

 

“I need a break,” Sherry said panting and drained.

 

Running for what seemed like forever, everyone began doubting that the mansion was real. Chris probably just got them lost further into the woods. “Yeah, everyone stop,” Jake says.

 

“We don’t have time-”

 

“I don’t give a fuck jarhead!” Jake yelled. “So far, there’s no sign of any supposed mansion, weird ass people are trying to kill us, Carlos needs help, and we have no fucking clue where we are right now!”

 

“Jake-” Sherry tried to calm his anger, but he wasn’t having it.

 

“No, Sher, I won’t shut up this time. We’re in a fucked up situation and we have no clue what the hell is going on. Who the fuck is this guy anyway?”

 

“Yelling won’t solve anything Jake,” Sherry says.

 

“I’m not the bad guy here,” Chris says.

 

“No, but we’re following you blindly,” Leon says. “We know nothing about you and you’re telling us to follow you to God knows where.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Would you calm down Jake?” Chris says patronizingly. “I didn’t do this to you. You’re the one making this worse than it already is!”

 

“Don’t make me kick your ass!” Jake returns.

 

“Can you compare dick sizes  _ after  _ this is over?” Helena chimes in, with a little rage showing in her voice. “None of this is important right now. Not the mansion, not your little pissing contest. Carlos needs help now so we don’t have time to stop an argue every five minutes.”

 

“You wanna blame me?” Chris asks stepping closer to Jake, his voice firm and unwavering. “Fine. Blame me for it all, I don’t care. If you want to live, shut the hell up, keep your cool, and keep moving.”

 

“Uh, guys…” Piers says, but doesn’t finish his thought. He doesn’t need to either, as their pursuers begin to make themselves known with their low groaning.

 

“Come on, we gotta go,” Leon says.

 

Another pair of dogs begins to charge at the group. Chris starts to get them in his sights. “Get moving!” he yells. They start to get closer to him. He shoots one straight through the skull, and it collapses to the ground. Before he can fire at the other one, it collapses on its own. Chris turns to see Piers with the rifle Ada was holding. “What?” he asks when he notices Chris is staring. 

 

“Not bad, kid. Come on.”

 

“Yes,  _ sir _ !” Piers mocks.

 

Then they are back to running again. It isn’t long until very far in the distance Ada sees a light on the horizon. As they get closer, she begins to realize that there is in fact a mansion, and they are almost there. “The mansion!” she yells.

 

“Let’s go!” Jill screams.

 

They’re sprinting as fast as if they were running a marathon. Exhausted beyond belief, ready to collapse, they keep pushing, for this is for life or death. 

 

They notice more creatures appearing around them, people and dogs alike. Leon is the first one to reach the front door, pushing it open with all the force he can muster. “Hurry! Get in!”

 

One by one they file inside. They are almost all in when a dog jumps onto Chris, knocking him on his feet. “Shit!” 

 

Its lunging at his face hard. He’s using all his strength pushing at its neck, praying it doesn’t get him.

 

“Hang on!”

 

Chris is free to get up once again after Piers shoots the dog off of him.

 

“Come on! Come on!” Sherry yells.

 

As soon as they are all in, Leon slams the door shut. They each take a moment to catch their breath, Jill and Jake placing Carlos to rest on the ground, and the rest collapsing onto the floor out of exhaustion.

 

“What the hell is this place?” Helena asks.

 

Everyone begins to look around at the interior of the manor. There is a lavish dark red rug that leads to a grand staircase, and a large chandelier hanging above them, offering enough light to see, yet provide a daunting and unsettling atmosphere. Beautifully designed pillars and railings, candles everywhere and creepy yet exquisite paintings hung on the walls.

 

“Where you die,” a voice says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took like four months to update this. Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is still on hiatus, but I figured what the hell, I'll update one chapter (sorry its shorter than the others). Its not that I'm not writing for this, its just I have writers block on the next two chapters (the ones after that are written/almost done, i think there are 8/9 more?) so I didn't want to update until I finish them. I have the ending written, it's just those few middle parts that are destroying me. Anyway, enjoy!

The echo of a door being closed filled the silence over the group. They had no idea what they had just walked into. It couldn’t be worse than what is outside. Could it?

“Who was that?” Sherry asked.

“I don’t know, but this is not good,” Leon says.

“Stay here,” Chris orders as he begins to walk towards a nearby door.

“Where are you going?” Piers asked.

“To find my sister.”

“We’ll come with you! Don’t go alone!”

“Hell no!” Jake spoke up. “Look, Piers, if you wanna go and fuck the guy, then by all means, go ahead, but I’m not going anywhere else with that asshole!”

“Guys…” Jill started, “Carlos…”

They all turned to see Carlos not moving, not breathing. His skin had turned completely pale and he just laid there. Dead.

“Jill…” Helena came over to her and embraced her.

“Fuck,” Leon mumbled.

“We need to call for help. Now,” Ada said, the first hints of worry in her voice.

“Okay,” Chris said. “You guys find a phone, I’ll find Claire. Barricade yourselves in a room and stay there.”

“No!” Piers yelled.

“Chris, wait!” Helena called after him. “We’re safer sticking together!”

“Screw him!” Jake yelled. “None of this shit started happening until he showed up!”

“It’s not his fault Jake!” Piers screamed back, stepping closer to Jake.

“Guys, calm down,” Sherry said.

“No, fuck this! I should kick this guy’s ass!”

“Not before I kick yours first!” Piers countered.

“You wanna duke it out, puppy? Let’s go!”

“Would you guys shut the hell up already!?” Helena screamed, rising off the ground. “Carlos is dead! Okay? Our friend has just died, and you’re all screaming nonsense! Get your shit together, or I’ll kick all of your asses! Understood?”

They all stood silent for a moment, processing that Carlos was actually dead. They wouldn’t have any more beers together. There would be no more baseball games to attend or screaming at the television on football Sunday.

Piers took off his button down shirt and placed it over Carlos’s face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.”

Jill was finally able to stand, her face still swollen and red from crying. “Now what?”

“Look,” Jake said, calmly for once, “I don’t want to fight anymore, but I am not going anywhere with that guy,” he said pointing to Chris. “Come on, Sher,  let’s find a phone.”

“We’re going with him too,” Leon spoke up. “Sorry, guys, but I agree with Jake. Helena, could I get that shotgun back?”

Truthfully, Helena wanted to protest. Leon is choosing to split from the group, not her. In all fairness though, then each group would have two guns. “Fine.”

“Guys, please don’t do this,” Jill pleaded. “We’re safer together.”

“No, we’re safer away from him,” Jake replied.

After that, the group was now split in half, their strength in numbers had declined immensely.  The remaining four stood there, scared for themselves and their friends, who they wouldn’t be able to help look after.

“Okay, now we find a phone and call for help,” Helena said. 

A scream echoed the large room. They turned to see Jill screaming at Carlos, who was somehow awake and grabbing at her leg. He looked just like the people outside did, his skin now that same pale green. 

Piers stomped on Carlos’s hand which allowed Jill to get free, and they all took a step back. Carlos was crawling towards them, groaning with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Chris raised his gun at the group’s friend who was no longer there anymore. “I have to kill him, I’m sorry.”

So he did. This was the loudest gunshot that any of them had ever heard in their life, the slowest moment that they have ever endured. They’re friend was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Jill turned away, she couldn’t bear the thought to look at him. Piers pulled her and told the others to follow him out of the room. Jake and the others went to the left, so then they would go to the right.

* * *

 

“They have arrived.”

Albert had returned to the lab, finding his sister staring at the monitors.

“It appears so,” she replied. “I see the Birkin girl is here.”

“Didn’t we discuss this already?” Albert spat, turning to face his sister. He looked at her like she was weak and a dissapointment.

“Apologies,” she replied.

She returned to watching the monitors, waiting to see those unfortunate souls meet their demise. 

“Is she a candidate?” Albert asked.

Alex knew who he was referring to, but she was hesitant to answer. After all these years, and still no person was a good enough candidate for the procedure. The girl was no good. Telling Albert would result in having to dispose of the girl, and frankly, Alex did not want to. However, her silence was an answer enough for her brother.

“Dispose of her then,” Albert ordered, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

“That’s an odd statue,” Sherry stated.

The four of them were walking through a exhibition room, the walls completely covered in portraits of art. In the middle of the room was a large statue, the plaque saying it was named ‘Woman Drawing Water’. The quartet barely looked at the art and continued into the next room, which was a long narrow hallway with a bend at the end.

“If we turn the corner and see those twins from The Shining, I give up,” Leon said.

Fortunately, when they rounded the corner, there were no evil twins. Unfortunately, the sound of a window breaking from where they had originally entered echoed the corridor. They saw one of the dogs again charging at them. Leon was quick to shoot at it while the others ran into the next room. Leon followed once the dog went down, and they slammed the door shut behind them. 

They found themselves in another hallway again, with at least four or five doors to choose from.

“Now what?” Ada asked.

* * *

 

Every time she opened her eyes, she prayed she was back at home with her brother. Unfortunately, she was still trapped here in the same shitty cell. Every second that passed diminished Claire’s hope of being rescued. 

Once in a while, some scientists would come in, inject her with something, and she would pass out. She didn’t know what they were putting in her, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. Were they experimenting on her or something? Was she going to become one of those things that she saw?

It’s not like she would get any answers if she asked. Every time she asked a question, she received silence as an answer. Sometimes she didn’t even have time to get questions out, she would be immediately sedated as someone walked into the room.

But not the next time. The next time someone walks in, Claire is putting up a fight. She’s going to fight her way out of here. Risking her life trying to escape is better than rotting away in here for who knows how long until they kill her. She’ll do whatever it takes to break out of this hell hole.

* * *

 

They found themselves in a dining room. A very creepy dining room. The ticking of the grandfather clock put them all at ill ease. The fireplace was lit, which only added to the eerie atmosphere. If the fire was lit though, that meant someone had been here recently. They heard low moaning coming from somewhere, seemingly above them on the balcony. Why a dining room had a balcony, no one will know.

There was a small pool of blood in front of the fireplace, Chris noted,  as he bent down to investigate it.

“The phone is dead,” Helena said, the first to speak since Carlos had died.

“There’s definitely more than one phone in a house this size,” Jill added.

Piers took it upon himself to open the door at the end of the dining room, finding himself in a long hallway with a few doors to choose from. “God, this place is like a maze.”

“Is that blood?” Jill asked approaching Chris.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t seem too fresh.”

A yelp caused the trio inside the dining room to rush out into the hallway. There, they saw Piers struggling with one of those things on top of him, clawing at him and trying to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest. I don't know when the next update will be. So hang on tight please!


End file.
